


I can feel you deep inside me

by CutesyMe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Ashton, I'm sorry I do't know colton's name, Innocent Luke, Jealous Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Omega Luke, Pary inspired me to write this, ashton is jealous, well phoenix 11/13/14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke looked at him a little stunned as Ashton was sitting on his stool, sweaty and hot. Luke knew then by the looks that Ashton was giving him that he was jealous. And in that exact moment he could also feel it. Of course he could, he just now noticed how his mate was feeling. He wondered how he didn't notice before because his alphas jealousy of Colton was so strong.</p><p>Or Luke gets on his knees for another boy and Ashton is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel you deep inside me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts), [L_ass_hton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ass_hton/gifts).



> So, again, LyricalPary was the inspiration for this fic. She was talking about it thw whole time and then I read L_ass_hton kickass werewolf!lashton fic yertday and I just flipped shit.  
> It's my first abo fic so be nice to me. Please.
> 
> I wrote so much het stuff but none of it felt good. Then I wrote this not even 3k lashton thing and I feel like my life is complete. I'm a slash fic writer at heart.
> 
> Sorry if something isn't accurate. I tried my hardest. Sorry if it's not enough.

It wasn't Ashton's fault that he was busy lately. It also it wasn't Ashton's fault that he felt responsible for everything because he grew up with this way of thinking. It wasn't Ashton's fault at all that the band had to do a lot of stuff lately and that Ashton wanted to take care of it. Ashton wasn't purposedly ignoring his omega but Luke still couldn't help but blame Ashton for abandoning him.

He only wanted to spend time with his pretty boyfriend and cuddle him while admiring his beauty, but Ashton didn't have any time for that. He was taking care of everything else and Luke couldn't help but feel neglected. Luke knew he was being whiny and childish but Calum and Michael weren't doing it for him when they tried to console him and he just wanted his pretty boyfriend with him.

Said pretty boyfriend was busy and Luke tried to leave Ashton alone so he didn't have to worry about Luke too, but Luke was craving his attention. He couldn't stay away from Ashton, it was phisycally impossible and hurt him deep in his heart. But he hid all of those feelings from Ashton because he didn't want to burden him more.

So Luke went to Ashton and tried to get his attention by lingering around him. Ashton was oblivious to it. So Luke asked if he could maybe hang out with him and Ashton said. "Sure. Sit down." And went on his phone again.

Luke did sit down. Only it was on Ashton's lap.

Luke put his arms around Ashton's neck and hugged him, wanting to be as close to Ashton as possible. This felt right.

"Is everything okay?" Ashton asked and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist.

"I miss you," Luke pouted and nuzzled his nose into Ashton neck, pressing his lips against the soft skin.

Ashton wanted to say something but then they had to get up and go to soundcheck. Luke didn't like that. Pouting and irritated, Luke followed Ashton outside and let himself drive to the arena. Calum had claimed the seat next to Ashton and Luke hated him right now.

Throughout the whole soundcheck Ashton didn't look at Luke all that much, didn't interact with him as much as he usually did. Michael and Calum noticed Luke's grumpy mood and tried to cheer him up, not knowing the cause of it but it didn't help.

A couple hours later, Luke was happy that he was finally going to go on stage. Rocking the stage for his fans was always something that put him in a better mood. So did Ashton's kisses, but he hadn't gotten one since yesterday night.

The concert started and Luke was happy to be able to sing on stage and run around as his beautiful boyfriend was leading them with his rythm. Luke was also happy today because a fan would be brought on stage and because he could smell Ashton's scent from all the way to him.

They started playing "Reject" and in the middle of it the fan, a boy, came on stage, Luke only seeing him from the corner of his eyes because it was his singing part. Luke saw the fan instantly interact with Michael but then it was Michael's guitar solo and Luke backed off from his microphone, taking the boy in closer. He was pretty. Luke liked pretty boys.

Luke started talking to the boy and in a matter of seconds he could feel the change in the air caused by the boy. He was an alpha and he could smell Luke. Of course he would also secrete some of his pheromones to impress Luke and got closer to him. Luke always secreted some of his pheromones when he was on stage, every single one of them was, couldn't keep it from happening when all of them were this excited and pumped. So he couldn't blame the boy for acting on his alpha instincts.

They stopped playing the song and Luke immediately started talking, saying that the boy was too early but that it was okay and asked him his name. Colton. It suited him if you asked Luke.

"You're so good looking," Luke said into the microphone and had to repeat it because apparently Colton didn't hear him. "You look good, you're hot"

Colton thanked him. And Colton was asked if he could play an instrument. Luke was excited when he told him to play Michael's guitar. Luke was surprised when he heard how good Colton was at playing the guitar. He loved pretty boys who could play a guitar and loved his band's music a lot.

Colton smashed it on the guitar and Luke got on his knees for him, making praying movements. Colton sadly had to go soon and he waved goodbye, returning back to his mic to sing the ending of "Reject".

The show went on as if nothing had happened but once he turned around after they performed a song, he saw that something did happen. And that was Ashton having taken off his shirt.

Luke looked at him a little stunned as Ashton was sitting on his stool, sweaty and hot. Luke knew then by the looks that Ashton was giving him that he was jealous. And in that exact moment he could also feel it. Of course he could, he just now noticed how his mate was feeling. He wondered how he didn't notice before because his alphas jealousy of Colton was so strong.

The show continued somehow and he was purposedly being tortured by Ashton, secreting more and more pheromones. Calum and Michael could feel it too. Luke was more than happy to see that Ashton was coming towards him for the final bow, Luke opened his arm and welcomed Ashton in and was happy that Ashton didn't seem to be mad at him.

"Let us get out of here and then I'll show what's hot," Ashton whispered into Luke's ear as he put an arm around Luke's shoulders and pulled Luke tightly into his side. No one noticed something. Not even how Luke's cock twitched and how strong Ashton's scent was at the moment.

Poor Calum was also overwhelmed by Ashton's scent and Michael only hoped that Ashton didn't see him as a threat as he was standing next to Luke for the final bow. They went off stage fast, Ashton putting on a shirt, and Luke was happy about that. He was excited and couldn't wait for Ashton's reaction, couldn't wait to see what Ashton was going to do him. He knew that Ashton got impatient in situations where he was jealous. He remembers how Ashton had fucked him backstage once although a lot of people were walking around there and could hear them. But all those extra pheromones mixed with jealousy made Ashton see red and only want to fuck Luke against everything.

But this time they sadly had to wait, couldn't just do it backstage because Ashton was going to knot him and it was better to have all the time you need when you knot. They pile into the car again and all of them are happy that they are going to sleep in a hotel instead of the tour bus, which is so comforting when you know that two of your bandmates are going to have loud jealousy sex.

Luke was giddy and nervous and couldn't keep still for a moment. And he knew that Ashton knew why luke was behaving like that, but he couldn't care less since he was now finally going to get the attention from his alpha that he was craving the whole time. Luke couldn't stop thinking about what Ashton was going to do to him and made himself hard.

When they reached their hotel all of them instantly went to their rooms, Luke ahead of Ashton and entering their room first without saying goodnight to Calum and Michael. When Luke turned around to Ashton he expected to be pinned to the nearest wall and growled at by Ashton. What he got instead was an unnatural calm Ashton who was standing by the door and waiting. Just waiting. Luke didn't know for what. He was waiting too.

Luke was hard but he didn't want to make a wrong move and make Ashton mad at him. So he pouted instead and that had the wishing effect. Ashton went over to him in two big strides and gripped a handful of Luke's hair, yanking his head back.

"You don't get to pout like that after what you did there," Ashton told him through gritted teeth, furious, and Luke moaned silently.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, having the nerve to act innocent.

Ashton pulled at Luke's hair harsher and lead his lips to Luke's ear. "You know exactly what I mean, Lukey," Ashton mumbled tauntingly and bit down on Luke's shoulder, where he usually pressed his shoulder kisses.

Ashton took off Luke's clothes in seconds and pushed him onto his hands and knees on their bed, hovering above his sweaty body with his own. Ashton put a hand on Luke's waist and the other on his arse, kneading the soft flesh. Luke needily pressed back into Ashton's touch.

"Calling other boys, another alpha hot while your alpha is on stage with you Luke," Ashton hissed and tsked, kneading Luke's arse harder, making Luke hiss. "What must the others think?" Ashton continued to ask and let go of Luke's arse cheek, that was red now, and lead his fingers to Luke's rim. Luke moaned and pressed his arse back into Ashton's hand, wanting his fingers inside of him.

"They must think you're a slut Luke," Ashton whispered into Luke's ear, pushing in the head of his finger into Luke's slick hole. Luke whimpered.

"Are you a slut?" Ashton asked and stopped his finger from moving further into Luke.

Luke could feel frustration build inside of him and nodded. "I'm your slut," he breathed and gasped when Ashton removed his finger.

He yanked Luke's head back his hair again and retorted. "Prove it. Show me how you can take my cock. Only mine."

So Luke did. He undid the zipper of Ashton's jeans and only pushed them down to Ashton thighs, along with his boxers, and took Ashton's fully hard on in one go. Ashton gasped shakily and took a handful of Luke's hair, fucking into Luke's mouth on instinct. Luke didn't stop Ashton from fucking into his mouth, only encouraged him by humming around his cock contently.

There was something obscene and sinful about Luke being naked on his hands and knees for Ashton, while Ashton's jeans where only pushed down a little hastily and was fucking Luke's mouth.

Ashton didn't like stopping but if he didn't want to cum right then and there, which he didn't, he wanted to cum in Luke, he had to stop. He pulled his cock out of Luke's mouth and had to stop himself from moaning as Luke chased it with his mouth, lips wet with his saliva. Ashton took off his clothes, fully naked like Luke now and ordered Luke to lay down.

He sat between Luke's leg and moaned when Luke opened his legs more, giving him a good view of his leaking, red cock and his slick hole. Then, not being able to wait any longer, Ashton entered Luke with one swift move. Luke moaned at how full he was, oh how much he loved that feeling, and urged Ashton to move.

Luke was expecting the hard thrust because Ashton always started pounding into him relentlessly when he was jealous, but he didn't expect to feel the tip of Ashton's cock against his prostate. A loud moan left his lips and he clenched around Ashton's cock, making the alpha see black dots behind his eyelids.

"Ashton, Ashton, Ashton," Luke was panting his alpha's name over and over again, and it was making it hard for Ashton to be filled with jealousy.

Nonetheless, he slowed his movements down to the point he was barely moving anymore and Luke whimpered.

"Ashton," Luke whined with a begging expression on his face.

"I don't know what you want Lukey," Ashton whispered in a patronizing tone.

Ashton thrusted hard into the blonde when he opened his mouth to speak, who threw his head back and moaned, and Ashton slowed his movements down again.

"Please, Ash," Luke whimpered, biting on his lower lip.

"How can I give you what you want if you won't tell me what it is," Ashton explained and thrusted into his omega slowly.

Luke knew that Ashton could hear all of his thoughts and hear what Luke wanted him to do, it was the hardest to secure your thoughts in the given situation. But Ashton wanted Luke to say his thoughts out loud. It always sounded better when he whimpered his wishes into the silence that was filled with their uneven breathings. Luke was ready to do anything to get realease, especially after the days he felt so lonely.

"I want you to fuck me," Luke panted, voice shaky. "I want you to pound me senseless and remind me that you're the only hot and beautiful person in this world."

Ashton moaned and started pounding into Luke. The slapping of skin when their hips met and the wet sounds they made because of how slick Luke was, made Ashton's desire to make Luke come bigger.

He put his hand around Luke's leaking cock and pumped him, catching the moan that left Luke's lips with his own. In that moment Ashton felt completely satisfied although his body urged him to come already. He was inside of Luke, Luke's hard cock in his hand and he was kissing his beautiful omega. Ashton felt like he couldn't get any closer to Luke. And Luke was happy too, finally kissing Luke after going without it for such a long time.

Ashton fucked harder into Luke and Luke moaned when Ashton was repeatedly hitting his prostate, feeling his knot. He lead his hands that were in Ashton's hair to Ashton's arse and pushed him deeper inside of himself. The closer Luke was getting to his climax the louder got his moans. He cummed with a loud moan and small whimpers when Ashton knotted him, cumming on both of their stomachs

Ashton rode them through their highs sloppily and pumped Luke's cock, knowing that this always made Luke feel better. Then he collapsed on top of him and Luke accepted it. He nuzzled closer into Ashton's sweaty body, feeling as if the last days of being neglected haven't happened.

Suddenly, Ashton flipped Luke over so he was laying on top of Ashton, which felt a little weird because Ashton's knot was still inside of him, and pressed Luke close to himself.

"I'm sorry I ignored you these last days," Ashton whispered into Luke's matted hair and kissed him there.

Luke shook his head and revelled in the feeling of having Ashton's arms around him. "S'okay. You were busy."

"No, that's never okay. I should have noticed it. I'm your alpha. I promise I'll try my best from now on."

"Oh shush, you already think of too much. I can take care of myself," Luke whispered sleepily and kissed Ashton.

Ashton smiled happily and cooed at Luke's state, muttering. "I didn't like that Colton guy. He looked like he was going to pounce you right there."

Luke giggled, head laying on Ashton's chest as Ashton played with his hair. "You were there. I was never  _not_  safe."

Ashton smiled proudly, feeling his chest swell with pride of making his omega feel safe around him, put so much trust into him. He pulled Luke closer and pulled out of Luke the minute he could. Luke whined and pouted when Ashton got up but one of them had to clean them. And if the alpha wasn't going to take care of his omega who would?

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it?
> 
> Tell me in the comments or on my tumblr blog, oneletterandathousandwords


End file.
